


【貂诺】糟糕

by lanshou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanshou/pseuds/lanshou





	【貂诺】糟糕

糟糕

貂诺 注意左右  
邻居哥哥金道英*大学生弟弟李帝努  
有年龄操作 24*19

“哥哥.....道英哥哥.....喜欢...道英哥哥......”李帝努仰起头闷哼一声，将白浊射在了金道英白天分别时给他系的围巾上。李帝努靠在墙上捂住脸，仿佛还能想起金道英给他系围巾时，修长的手指划过他的脖子和脸颊，抬手时身上好闻的古龙水味仿佛还萦绕在他的鼻尖。冰冷干燥的空气让这位哥哥的双眼变得湿漉漉的，明明是薄情的双眼，偏偏在盯着他的时候温柔多情。糟糕，真的真的好喜欢道英哥哥。

冬天的早晨让金道英变得更加贪恋床上的温暖，拿起手机看了时间不禁暗骂一声，匆忙穿上衣服洗漱完，出门前想了想还是戴上了眼镜，反正上次小孩儿说好看。收起想法快步往楼下走，远远地看见少年站在车边和他招手，快步走过去假装生气的问道：“等多久了，这么冷的天怎么不打电话给哥？”

“哥哥今天戴眼镜很好看。”李帝努答非所问，真的很好看，他在心里又默默的想到。金道英一怔，忍不住嘴角上扬：“什么啊，哥一直都很帅的好吧，快点上车，太冷了。”红色悄悄爬上他的耳尖，他假装很冷的样子抖抖肩。“昨天睡得还好吗，你们专业最近是不是有新课题要做？”睡得不好，一夜都想着哥哥。李帝努当然不敢这么说，他心不在焉的答道：“还不错，哥哥最近换季很冷注意保暖，不要....”“阿嚏！”话还没说完身边人一个喷嚏打的李帝努措手不及，他慌忙的递上面纸“哥哥是不是因为昨天把围巾给我受凉了？”金道英摘下眼镜擦眼泪，听到李帝努开口便抬眼看他，少年慌张的表情让他不禁笑出声：“不用担心啦！哥没有你想的那么弱，倒是你！怎么又不带围巾，最近真的很冷,你也要.........”李帝努怔怔的看着眼前人因为喷嚏红红的眼角，黑发软软的贴在额头上，嘴唇一张一合的说这些什么，好想吻上去。一个急刹把他的意识唤回，“妈的，怎么高峰期还有人闯红灯！帝努你没事吧？”金道英骂道，转头看见自己最疼爱的弟弟愣愣的发呆，不禁抬手摸摸小孩的脸，李帝努反手握住他的手，捏了捏“哥哥专心开车吧，我没事，就是有一点点困。”自己刚刚在想什么啊，李帝努心想，对着19年间陪着自己长大的道英哥有了性幻想的自己实在是太离谱了，道英哥知道了真实的我会怎么想呢？会讨厌我吧。

看着金道英的车离开后李帝努快步走进教室，李东赫黄仁俊在后排向他招手。刚落座，李楷灿凑近笑道：“怎么，今天还是邻居哥哥送你来上学的啊，还没和人表白呢？”李帝努忍不住白了他一眼转头掏书没理，黄仁俊在旁边附和道：“看他这幅样子估计没哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”“你们两个够了啊，等下考试小心没得抄。”“别别别，我们不是为你着急吗，你别生气，等下考试仰仗您了嘿嘿嘿”李东赫抓住李帝努的手慌忙道歉，让李帝努不禁想起了早上握住金道英手的时候。黄仁俊看李帝努红了耳朵以为他被李东赫弄得害羞了，扒开李东赫的手闹作一团。

金道英公司的时候刚好碰见徐英浩和中本悠太，停好车看见副驾驶上叠好的围巾心里还是一热。“兔子/道英早上好。”“中本悠太！不要叫我...阿嚏！阿嚏！”接连的喷嚏让对面两个人愣神，金道英皱眉。真是糟糕，可能被小孩儿猜中了。“你昨天干嘛了？”徐英浩快步走上前搂住他的肩“怎么今天一早萎靡不振？”“他还能干吗呀，照顾邻居弟弟呗”中本悠太提醒两人“快点，要迟到了，我可不想丢掉全勤奖金。”“今天还是你接送他上学？他都大学了，自己可以上下学吧。”金道英和徐英浩加快脚步，“他爸妈最近不是出门旅行了吗，我刚好也顺路。”“顺路？他在a大吧，得绕挺久。”“啧，金道英你可以啊，我看你最近苗头不对啊。”中本悠太斜眼吐槽到。“你喜欢他吧？那个小孩叫什么来着？”“李帝努，金道英天天挂在嘴边你居然还不记得名字，你不能不服老了，悠太。”“徐英浩！你闭嘴，你和我同一年的，你今晚别想进门了！”两个人斗嘴的声音在金道英的耳边飘飘悠悠，他的脑子现在一片浆糊，昏昏沉沉。喜欢李帝努吗，喜欢，哪种喜欢？他自己都不敢深想。但是当下最糟糕的是他晚上可能不能去接李帝努了。

 

好想快点见到道英哥哥啊。

手机突然响起，吓得周围人皆是一震。李帝努慌忙道歉，跑出教室。

看着手机上的陌生号码愣了愣还是接通了电话“小鬼，金道英发烧了，我已经把他送回家了，他晚上不能来接你了，你自己可以回家吧？”

“我可以，麻烦你了，道英哥还好吗？请问你是？”金道英生病的消息让李帝努乱了阵脚，忍不住蹦出一连串的问题。

“中本悠太你和他说这个干吗！帝努啊，哥没事！你不要担心，外面好像要下雪了，要不要哥去接你？”电话那头的金道英声音闷闷的，轻飘飘的语气好像在撒娇。

“哥哥生病为什么不告诉我？”

“不是很严重啦....阿嚏！阿嚏！哎哎李帝努？！”电话突然挂断，金道英一阵无言，李帝努生气了。

“既然那小鬼知道了，我就先走了”中本悠太收起手机挑眉说道。

“滚滚滚。”金道英吸吸鼻子骂道。“注意安全，好像真的快下雪了。”看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天，金道英还是忍不住叮嘱道。

金道英躺在沙发上，持续了一天的低烧让他极度不适。不知道李帝努有没有带伞，有没有好好围围巾，早上看他也穿得太少了，应该去接他才对。金道英还是忍不住昏昏沉沉的想到。随手拿起桌上的药吞了下去，唔，好苦。感冒药的药效总是很快，好困，金道英不满意的嘟囔到，李帝努怎么还没回来。

李帝努挂断电话回到教室急匆匆的样子把黄仁俊李楷灿吓了一跳，“出什么事了？”“道英哥生病了。”和黄仁俊李楷灿打完招呼收起东西匆忙收好东西往家里赶去，“啊，爱情”看着李帝努匆忙的背影李楷灿忍不住和黄仁俊笑道。

李帝努打开金道英家门就看见金道英躺在沙发上睡着的模样。此刻的金道英烧的脸颊红红，额头笼着一层薄汗，因为不舒服皱着眉头，不知道是不是睡得不安稳，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说了些什么。李帝努心头一软，放下包，轻手轻脚的走过去，在沙发边蹲下。本想用手背试试看金道英的体温，想起自己刚刚从外面回来，悬在半空的手突然收回，额头轻轻贴上金道英的额头，金道英温热的气息喷洒在李帝努的鼻尖，属于金道英的气息包围着李帝努。

好想舔一舔道英哥的嘴唇。

意识到事态即将往不妙的方向发展，李帝努慌忙后退，不小心撞上茶几“咚！”的一声把金道英惊醒。

“李帝努你在干吗？”被人吵醒的不悦加上感冒糯糯的鼻音让金道英的语气听起来像在撒娇，水汽笼罩的双眸不悦的盯着李帝努。

真的好像兔子。

看着李帝努愣神，金道英还以为他是撞疼了，被吵醒的火气也消下去一大半，伸手去摸李帝努的后背，试图找到他被桌角撞到的地方。温热的手掌在李帝努后背缓缓游走“痛吗？”金道英的突然靠近让李帝努慌了神，他不由自主的往后闪了一下“没事，哥哥发烧了为什么不告诉我？”

突然地避让让金道英心里一沉。“你不是还在上课，告诉你也没什么用。”金道英语气突然冷了下来，皱着眉不耐的答道。

“道英哥哥是在生我的气吗？对不起，哥哥不舒服我还这么任性。但是我实在是太担心哥哥了，所以想要快点见到哥哥。道英哥哥不要生气好不好？”李帝努不住的道歉，看着金道英逐渐展开的眉头，他知道每次只要他软软的喊金道英哥哥的时候金道英就会原谅他所做的一切。

李帝努突然觉得自己真的很卑劣。对金道英的感情让他觉得自己荒唐无比。

也许是因为李帝努刚刚从外面回来，身上的凉湿气让正在低烧中金道英忍不住靠近，他凑过去拿着李帝努的手掌蹭着自己的脸颊喃喃道“我只是有点不舒服，外面很冷吗，你回来的时候有没有下雪？”

突然地亲昵动作让李帝努耳朵红的发烫，他感受着手掌下金道英温热的皮肤，看着金道英眯眼餍足的样子，李帝努发现自己起了反应。

看着李帝努慌忙抽出手跌跌撞撞的跑向房间，金道英叹了口气，小孩子还是禁不起撩拨。

都怪徐英浩和中本悠太两个人在旁边煽风点火说什么直面内心抓住机会，自己怕是把小孩吓到了。

李帝努应该还没吃饭，闹这么一出自己也有点饿，金道英叹了口气，想一想还是走到客房准备叫上李帝努一起吃点什么，机会什么的下次再说吧。

 

房间内隐隐传来的喘息声让金道英好奇，他推开虚掩的房门，眼前的李帝努拿着自己围巾自渎的模样让他诧异，李帝努似乎没想到他会突然推门进来，“道英哥哥.....”他看着眼前的人忍无可忍的一泄而出。令他更震惊的是，金道英没有厌恶的转头离去，反而什么也不说的蹭上身来，细密温柔的吻落在他的脸上，李帝努惊讶的看着金道英，随即他双手搂住金道英的身子和他接吻。他忍不住颤抖着，眼泪落个不停。都被金道英温柔的吻去，绵长的吻之后金道英缓缓地向下移动，摩挲着李帝努半硬的柱体，因为发烧较高的体温让李帝努不住的颤抖，“哭什么”金道英笑道，“实在是太喜欢道英哥哥了，像梦一样。”李帝努不住地呜咽，金道英的吻缓缓下移，温热的气息喷在他的乳头，肚脐。而后金道英弯下身子，将伞头含进嘴里，舌尖环绕着缓缓爬移，手掌把玩着囊袋，在李帝努快要射精的时候坏心眼的堵住伞头问道“喜欢我多久了，每一次都这样想着我拿着我的东西自己解决吗？不回答的话就不让你射哦”李帝努哪里受过这种欺负，带着哭腔回答道“一直一直都最喜欢道英哥哥了.....哥哥让我射好不好......”金道英听完欺身上去和李帝努接吻，津液顺着李帝努的下巴落下，气氛旖旎色情，金道英手下撸动几下李帝努就射在了金道英手里。“哥哥也好喜欢帝努，可以帮帮哥哥吗？”

金道英霍地站起，麻利的拉下裤子，内裤也一并拉了下来。接着再次挤到李帝努半开的腿间，将李帝努的手引导着包裹住自己半勃的柱体，少年青涩的反应和手法让金道英感到满足，金道英手上动作也不停，沾着李帝努的精液就往少年的隐秘处探去，异物侵入的不适感让李帝努皱了眉头，手上动作也急躁起来。但是身下却努力吞吐着金道英逐渐增加的手指，“唔....哥哥.....”金道英似乎摸到了李帝努的敏感点，他感受着李帝努不住的颤抖，李帝努凑上前去想和金道英接吻，却被金道英避开，看到身下人欲哭的样子，金道英抽出手指，突然地空虚感让李帝努的后穴一开一合，期待更深的入侵。“哥哥还在发烧，帝努自己来好不好。”金道英的抽身离去让李帝努措手不及，他泪眼婆娑的看着躺着的金道英，在他的注视下单手将他的柱体导入自己的身体内，柔软的壁褶包裹着金道英，过分的深度让两个人发出满足的叹息。那里已有充分的湿度，李帝努缓缓地摇动肢体，金道英因为发热而稍稍干燥的唇吸吮着他的舌尖，牙齿不分轻重地啃咬他的嘴唇，李帝努气息不稳的趴在金道英身上。金道英摩挲着他光裸的大腿，翻身将李帝努压在身下，重重的挺进占有，将李帝努想要说的话撞成细碎的呻吟，下身连接处传来液体啪叽的声音，“哥哥...........道英哥哥......慢一点.....”金道英每一次挺入，身下的少年因为被塞满发出短短的急促的呜咽声，“道英哥哥.......喜欢我吗....”身上的男人突然停住，两人的下体依旧紧紧连接。金道英看着男孩因为情欲泛红的双眼，忍不住俯下身子在少年的耳边说道“一直一直都最喜欢我们帝努了，想要占有的喜欢，但是怕帝努讨厌我，所以一直没有坦白............”男孩把脸埋在金道英的颈窝，双手攀上他的脖子“我也是最喜欢道英哥哥了。”回应他的是金道英一次次用力的挺进，下身被摩擦的几乎失去知觉，李帝努颤抖着射了出来，金道英在几次用力抽插后也射在了男孩的体内。

帮李帝努清理收拾完时候的金道英看着男孩的睡颜不禁想到自己可能是这个世界上最糟糕的哥哥了。

 

次日 公司 中本悠太：“金道英你感冒好挺快啊”  
金道英：“昨天出了蛮多汗，就好了”  
徐英浩：“大冷天的 你又不爱运动怎么出汗了”  
金道英嘿嘿嘿  
中本悠太徐英浩：“金道英你是人吗？！”


End file.
